War and Hate
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: AU. Anakin Didn't Turn fic verse, 19 years post ROTS, the second Galactic Civil War has begun, the Sith rule the galaxy with an iron fist, with only the small Rebel force to stop them from total domination, young heroes question their allegiances plz R
1. Diplomatic Missions

**War and Hate **

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Way after I promised I would begin this sequel. I'm sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Star Wars, at all. Not even a little, tiny bit.

A/N AU. Anakin Didn't Turn fic verse, 19 years post ROTS, the second Galactic Civil War has begun, the Sith rule the galaxy with an iron fist, with only the small Rebel force to stop them from total domination, young heroes question their allegiances, war always leads to hate. This is the sequel to **Love and Destruction**, and I know it's taken me forever to get this posted, but please continue to review. I've had...a rough couple months, but that's no excuse, I'm also working on my own novel now, so wish me luck:) Please enjoy and review.

* * *

Part I- Diplomatic Missions

Rebel commander, and Jedi Knight, Luke Skywalker entered the cramped hallway in the Rebellion's new Yavin base.

Though not yet twenty years old, Luke had gained respect from his fellow star fighters, especially from the members of his Rogue Squadron. Unfortunately, the same could not be said of his relationship with the Jedi Council...or what was left of it.

Luke turned as another round of beeps and whistles sounded behind him," Yes Artoo, I am sure it will be perfectly fine! Since when did you become such a worry wort anyway? You're starting to sound like Threepio!"

Artoo whistled indignantly and abruptly started off in the opposite direction. Luke paused in the middle of the busy hallway," Wait Artoo! Where do you think you're going?" The little astromech droid merely beeped something about finding someone _else_ to talk to.

Some of the other rebels gave Luke a weird look, apparently it wasn't custom for someone to have a conversation with their Artoo unit...but Luke only shrugged and ignored them.

"Great," he muttered, running a hand through his longish, dirty-blonde hair, a bad habit he had picked up from his father.

"What trouble have you caused now, Commander Skywalker?"

Luke spun around, grinning when he saw the familiar short blonde Jedi padawan smiling at him, wryly.

Seventeen year old, Ayslyn Kenobi was dressed in her usual white Jedi robes, her blonde hair braided and her gray eyes bright, despite the current situation.

Luke grinned ruefully down at her, which wasn't too difficult considering he was at least a head taller than the young Kenobi.

"Oh you know me, always full of surprises," Luke replied.

Ayslyn chuckled, but the smile soon faded from her face," What do you think this meeting is about, Luke?"

Luke sighed, blue eyes icy," I don't know, but I doubt it's anything good."

Ayslyn nodded," It never is."

The two entered the large briefing room, a dome shaped ceiling covered the massive space. The entire room was bleached white, and filled with the majority of the rebels who were currently stationed at the base. In the center of the room, on a small stage like structure, the leaders of the Alliance were standing, waiting for everyone to quieten down.

Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, and Leia were standing in the center of the stage, with Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan, and Piell standing back slightly.

"Hey kid, over here!" Luke turned to his left, to see Han Solo leaning against the wall lazily, Chewbacca standing beside him.

"Hey Han," Luke sighed," Do you know what's going on?"

Chewie made an odd sound that reminded Luke of a disbelieving snort. Han rolled his eyes," Beats me ,kid. All I know, is that I'm getting out of here as soon as possible!"

That caused Luke to snort himself," Yeah, you say that every day Han, yet you're still here."

"Well I mean it this time," Han huffed. He was about to continue but was cut off by Mon Mothma.

" First, I would like to thank all of you who have served the Alliance through its rocky beginning. There have been countless missions and relocation's since a little over a year ago, but the time has come to begin amping up our tactics against the Empire."

Leia and Bail nodded in mutual agreement, and Luke felt Ayslyn tense beside him. He looked down at her, trying to look positive, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Then he heard Ayslyn's voice in his head, via their spacial link, _Nice try, Skywalker. I'm not buying it._

Luke smirked, _Well it's the thought that counts..._

_Be quiet laser brain, I can't hear what she's saying._

Luke chuckled inwardly, but took her meaning and became quiet.

" Our Bothan spies have managed to steal the plans to the Empire's new weapon, the Death Star. It is said to be an armored death station, with enough power to destroy an entire system. If we cannot retrieve the plans from the Bothans safely, and destroy the battle station, our cause will be lost," Bail Organa explained, he then motioned to Leia," Senator Skywalker has offered to retrieve the plans from the Bothans, who have been stranded on the small planet of Velmor."

Then Bail turned to Yoda," Master Yoda, do you have any suggestions on a Jedi we could send to ensure the Senator's safety?"

Leia cut in," Do not worry, Bail, I will be fine without a Jedi escort, plus they can hardly spare their numbers right now."

Yoda nodded slowly," Right, Senator Skywalker is, trained she had been in the Jedi arts."

Organa sighed," Very well. Leia, you will be travelling on board the _Tantive IV, _under the care of Captain Antilles_."_

Leia nodded in understanding, as Mothma began again," Meanwhile, we plan on sending two Jedi, if and whoever you agree to send, Master Yoda, to the dessert planet of Tatooine, to speak to a group of smugglers representing a smuggler coalition in the outer rim. It is vital to the Rebellion that we send someone who is able to negotiate with them." She glanced pointedly at Obi-Wan as she said the last part, who seemed to smile slightly at her words," Obi-Wan may take with him whomever he chooses, but we intend to send only two."

Yoda nodded," Convene on this, we must."

"Very well," Mothma conceded," Leia, tell Raymus to prepare for take off as soon as possible. Dismissed."

* * *

"Knock knock," Leia was standing just outside the door to her brother's room.

Luke looked up from where he was tinkering on Threepio, who had been complaining about his rusted arm mechanism for over a month.

"Hi," Luke replied, before returning to Threepio.

Leia just stood there starring at him for a second. Luke looked eerily like their father, just as Leia looked so much like their mother...something that had always amazed Leia, though now it more worried her.

Finally, Luke looked back at her," What's wrong?"

Leia shook her head," Must something be wrong for me to talk to my own brother?"

Luke eyed her suspiciously," No, but usually there is."

"It's nothing," Leia supplied, sitting down in an uncomfortable chair next to Luke's bed.

Luke put down his tools and gave Leia a slightly annoyed look," I'm your brother, I've lived with you for nineteen years, I _know_ when you're using your political voice."

Leia laughed," Fine. I was thinking...about things."

"Oh. Things." Luke echoed, sounding apathetic," What exactly?"

Leia eyed Luke, warily," We never really talked about...what happened on Mustafar."

Luke shrugged," There was never time, we were both upset over mom, and you were busy creating the Alliance."

" I know. Listen, I know whatever it is you never told me must have been bad, but I would really like to know...how dad bame..." she trailed off," and how you came back as a Knight."

"Well, we really don't have time, you're leaving soon."

Leia nodded, standing up, and moving back to the door," Yes. But when I get back...will you tell me?"

Luke stood also, shifting Threepio aside momentarily, the twins embraced," I will."

Leia smiled," Good, and I'm sorry to take your droids, but I'll need them for the mission."

"They're yours as much as they are mine," Luke reminded her.

Leia nodded, and after one more sad goodbye, she and the droids left to board the _Tantive IV._

* * *

Luke entered Ayslyn's room quietly, it was adorned much like his own, scarcely.

She was sitting on her standard sized bed, looking at a holo projector, rather sadly.

"Hello Luke," she glanced up at him as he entered.

Luke immediately realized she was upset, another side effect of the mind meld they'd shared a year before.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he sat next to her, pulling her into his arms gently.

She didn't protest, she merely lay there, not speaking. They stayed like that several minutes before, Ayslyn broke the comfortable silence by pulling away.

" My father is leaving for Tatooine without me," she replied.

"What?" Luke asked, surprised, he had assumed Obi-Wan would choose his daughter and padawan to join him on the assignment to Tatooine.

Ayslyn sighed," The council wanted him to pick me also, but he says that I'm going to be needed here. Although, I don't know for what, I'm a strategist, and I don't see any ground battles coming up in the near future."

Luke shook his head," I have to say, I'm surprised. Who is Obi-Wan taking with him?"

Ayslyn stared up at Luke intently," He's taking you."

"Me?" Luke jumped up," But why?"

There was a muffled cough from the door," I believe I can answer that."

Luke glanced up at Obi-Wan in question, then followed the Jedi master out the door.

Once they were in the hall, Obi-Wan began to speak quietly," Luke, do you regret me picking you for this assignment?"

Luke paused, but then shook his head," Not at all, I was just surprised. You always take Ayslyn with you on assingments."

" Indeed I do," Obi-Wan replied," But I figured that this would be an oppurtunity for you to prove to Master Yoda that your knighting was not a mistake."

Luke scowled," It wasn't. He just doesn't under-"

Obi-Wan put a hand on Luke's shoulder to stop him from finishing," I know, but you have to look at this from his point of view, Luke. You were only eighteen years old, even your father was not that young when he was made a Knight, and you know what happened to him-"

"Yes, I know." Luke snapped.

Obi-Wan sighed," Luke, Yoda thinks Anakin did not train you long enough, that you're not mature enough to be a Knight, but I have chosen you to accompany me, to help you gain his trust. Will you go with me?"

Luke smirked," Of course. I've got nothing better to do." Which earned him a reprimanding yet amused look from Obi-Wan.

"Perhaps this wasn't a good idea," he joked," If I have to put up with your attitude all the way to Tatooine, I might not be too amiable when we arrive to negotiate..."

* * *

Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, glared silently at the irritating captain in front of him, it was taking all of his will power not to crush his trachea right then and there.

"Are you telling me, Captain Raja, that the plans to the Emperor's _most prized _technology...have been..._stolen_?"

"I, um, y-yes sir, I mean, no sir. We believe they have been, but there is no proof.."

" No proof?!" Vader growled, his ferral yellow eyes sparking red with anger," We do not need proof. _You _have allowed the plans to be stolen, do you have any idea what will happen if the rebels attain that information?"

Captain Raja took a shaky step backwards," I am sorry, m'lord, I will try harder next time."

Vader chuckled darkly, pulling his black hood over his head," You are right, Captain, because there will be no next time." With a slight pressure from the Force, the former captain was lying limply on the floor, but Vader hardly noticed, he had to find those plans.

His yellow eyes caught sight if personal comm recorder then, causing him to remember the message he had recieved a couple months before...he had many...pressing matters to deal with, starting with the Empire's number one enemy, Luke Skywalker.

A/N I am deeply sorry for the long wait, but please please **review**. It will mean a lot to know you are still readindg :)


	2. Informant

**War and Hate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: being sickly and listening to music.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars..sadly. :'( Though, not for most of you, Star Wars is still fantastic, even if I don't own it.

A/N Okay, I am back with Part II, I originally intended to get this out sooner, considering my spring break is almost over, but I had strep throat the last two days, so I was unable to get the energy to write, or do much else for that matter. Thanks to all who reviewed! They mean more to me than you know, I hope you continue to do so.

* * *

Part II- Informant

Ayslyn Kenobi stood quietly outside the briefing room, waiting on Luke and her father as they spoke with Mon Mothma on the nature of the negotiations. Normally, Ayslyn would have been very upset over being left behind whilst her father went off on missions, but the circumstances behind this particular mission were as important to her as they were to her father.

Luke needed to prove himself to Master Yoda, even without being a Master like her father, Ayslyn knew this was of high importance.

There were only nine _known _Jedi who had survived Order Sixty-Six, although there was evidence more had survived, they were not allied with the Alliance. The Rebellion needed as many remaining Jedi as possible, but the ability to be able to even search for the other survivors was currently non-existent. It was estimated that Vader and the other Sith and dark Jedi had caught and murdered _hundreds _of Jedi in the past year alone_, _innitating the Great Jedi Purge.

The Rebellion did not want to spare its Jedi on reckless missions, but it was running out of options. Currently there weren't any battles going on directly, and the negotiations with the smugglers _appeared_ to be an easy mission.

However, from the information Luke was sending her via their mind meld, Ayslyn was suddenly beginning to understand how dangerous the assignment would be.

Although, the Smuggler Coalition would be an added bonus, the real reason Luke and Obi-Wan were being sent to Tatooine was because the _Tantive IV _would be travelling a direct path over the planet, to Velmor in order to retrieve the plans to the Death Star.

Obi-Wan and Luke would be able to spring into action if anything happened. Through Luke, Ayslyn was able to see that although Leia's safe return was important, she had willingly put her life on the line for the Alliance, and if it came down to Leia's life or the plans, the plans were to be saved.

Luke didn't seem very happy about this, and Ayslyn could immediately feel the tugging at the meld as he prepared to inform Mothma of what he thought of these instructions...which would not be a good way to impress Yoda _or _Mothma.

Luke brushed Ayslyn's warning off, going into a brief tirade of how he _would_ save Leia _and _the plans. Which, didn't exactly please Mon Mothma.

Ayslyn sighed, some things never change...especially hot-headed, stubborn Skywalker genes.

* * *

Vader answered his commlink immediately, knowing who it was before he answered.

"Lord Vader," the woman's voice was quiet, and using the Force, Vader could tell she was anxious to inform him of something...without being caught.

"Garren," Vader replied," Do you have the information I require now? Or must I kill another one of those worthless brats you call children?"

Garren visibly cringed, a week ago, her three children and their father had been taken hostage by the Imperials. Her husband had been 'interrogated' and then executed, but not before Vader was able to extract enough information to know Garren was a Communications Operative for the Alliance. In order to in sure the continued survival of her children, Garren had been asked to supply Vader with some information.

At first she had refused, in sheer disbelief Vader would actually harm any of her children, but she'd been wrong. The day after her refusal, she was sent a recorded vid-of her oldest daughter being executed at Vader's hands.

If she did not comply today with the information, her son would be murdered.

" Get on with it," Vader demanded," It is not to your benefit to waste my time."

Garren nodded, trying to keep tears out of her eyes. What else could she do? If she complied the Rebellion would be in danger, but if she didn't her children would be ruthlessly murdered, maybe she could...

Vader's harsh voice interrupted her thoughts," Do not even think of lying. If you do, I will personally make sure the rest of your family suffer a long death."

Finally, Garren took a deep breath," Two Jedi are being sent to watch the ship,_ Tantive IV_. I do not know why, m'lord."

"That is not good enough!" Vader growled," You have one minuite to tell me more information, or you know what will happen."

Garren gasped, trying not to sob, she didn't know anything!

"I.."

"Which Jedi are being sent?"

Garren gulped, this she did know. " S..skywalker and Kenobi, m'lord."

The Sith was silent for a couple seconds," Of course," he then turned behind him," You may now kill the boy."

"NO!" Garren yelled, no longer caring if she was heard," I will tell you anything, please! Just let him go!"

Vader laughed cruelly," What more can you have to tell me?"

Garren wiped a tear from her left eye," I...the _Tantive IV _is heading to Velmor. It is where the plans to the Death Star are located."

Vader looked somewhat interested," When did the ship leave for Velmor?"

"Yesterday."

There was a loud sound as Vader smashed something," There is not enough time!"

"P..please Lord Vader, don't kill my son."

Vader seemed to think for a moment," You have supplied me with good information, Garren. Perhaps, you are right, maybe I should let your son live."

A small sense of hope appeared in Garren's eyes.

"Place a homing beacon on the Jedi's ship," Vader replied coldly," Then we shall talk about your son's life or _death_."

Vader cut the call, leaving Garren in a hopeless silence, knowing that many lives, including her son's, were depending on her choice.

* * *

Luke stared down at Ayslyn intently.

He would be piloting he and Obi-Wan to Tatooine in a matter of minutes, but Ayslyn had climbed aboard while her father had a last second talk with Master Yoda.

"I wish I were going with you," Ayslyn sighed, as she sat in the co-pilot's seat," Something just doesn't feel right about this.."

"I know what you mean," Luke replied," I've got a bad feeling about this myself."

Ayslyn nodded, then leaned in to give Luke a goodbye kiss, which he gladly returned.

Finally, Ayslyn pulled away, grinning slyly," They'll be plenty of that when you come back."

He smirked," I'll make sure of it."

He pulled her closer, and looked into her eyes, until they were so close their noses were touching. Ayslyn's breath hitched in anticipation...and Luke pulled away, laughing.

"Stay safe, Kenobi."

She rolled her eyes," You're telling _me_to be safe? I think it's you who should 'stay safe', Skywalker."

Luke just grinned, " I'm _always_ safe."

"Yeah," Ayslyn replied, sarcasm dripping from her words," Whatever you say."

A/N Please review, :D Sorry if this was...odd, I'm kind of having writer's block on this chapter.


	3. Idea

**War and Hate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Last day of my Spring Break.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars one little bit, or I wouldn't even be writing a disclaimer!

A/N Okay, here's Part III, I'm actually quite surprised I managed to get this one out today, and sadly I don't know how long it will be before Part IV because I go back to school tomorrow. :( Anyway, thanks to **Moonstar11**, **StarWarsGirl95, anakinpadmekenobi, **and** GuardianXAngel **for reviewing so far, please continue to do so. Also, in the first line of this chapter, I intend to eventually write a short story in this fic verse about that, so if you like the idea leave it in the review, thanks.

* * *

Part III- "Idea"

Luke had visited Tatooine twice when he was a kid, the first time he'd been abducted by a wannabe slaver...which his father had _not_ been happy about, and the second time he'd come with his family to visit his aunt and uncle.

Needless to say, the place was still a gigantic, boring, ball of sand. Obi-Wan even seemed more irritated than usual on the planet, but Luke couldn't be sure.

At the speed Luke had flown, it had taken them about six hours to get there, instead of the usual twelve...he was starting to regret that now.

Once they were sure that the shuttle was safe...or as safe as it could be on Tatooine, the two had set off in search of a landspeeder. And here they were, two hours later, still looking.

" You know, we wouldn't still be out here if you'd let me buy the old red one that rodian was selling," Obi-Wan grumbled, trying to give Luke a 'look' without squinting at the sun.

Luke rolled his eyes," The motivator was more than half gone! We would've broken down a couple spans later!"

" If we have to wait for a speeder to fit your standards, I'm afraid we'll be dead from heatstroke before we buy it..."

Luke was still thinking of a sarcastic remark, when a beautiful yellow Skyhopper speeder zapped by, nearly knocking him over in the process, but he didn't notice anything but the huge_ FOR SALE _sign stuck to its back.

Luke grinned at Obi-Wan's shocked look, and took off at top speed after the speeder. He was pretty sure he heard Obi-Wan make an idle remark about Skywalkers to the Force before following, but chose to ignore it, today _had _to be his lucky day.

* * *

The Tantive IV shook violently, as it took another hit to its deflector shields. Senator Leia Skywalker gripped the wall to keep from falling until the episode had passed.

It took several seconds before she managed to push off from the wall. She was inside a large storage room, the Imperials would undoubtably board the ship within minuites.

She pulled up the white hood of her senatorial robes, then called," Artoo!"

The little blue droid answered automatically with a flurry of beeps, coming to a stop in front of her.

Leia glanced around, making sure Threepio still wasn't in the immediate area, she couldn't have him accidently blabbing about her mission to the Imperials.

Luckily, they had just managed to escape Velmor unharmed, as it turned out the new queen of the planet was former Princess Si'letti...and she had immediately remembered Leia's part in her rescue about five years ago.

Leia pulled the disk that held the plans out of her robes, showing it to Artoo. He beeped, knowingly.

She took a deep breath, and made sure she placed the disk in the correct slot on Artoo before saying," We're right on top of Tatooine, you know what to do."

Artoo beeped something that sounded positive when a shrill alarm went off.

"The Empire," Leia breathed, she turned back to Artoo suddenly," I need to make a recording for you to show Obi-Wan and Luke."

Artoo obliged quickly, allowing Leia to film the short vid, explaining what had happened, and not to worry, then she sent him off to find Threepio.

Leia took another deep breath calming herself. The droids would safely make it to the escape pods, especially with Artoo leading.

Her thoughts were cut short when two storm troopers entered the storage room...

* * *

Luke craned his head around the corner, their shuttle was being guarded by a squad of storm troopers. Even if he hadn't felt Leia's distress through the Force, he knew something had happened.

His heart lurched at the idea of Leia being in the hands of the Empire, if they discovered she was acting on behalf of the Rebellion, she'd be executed. He sighed, glancing over at Obi-Wan who was like wise hiding behind a stak of crates.

This was not going to be easy, but it would be fun, that's for sure.

* * *

Darth Vader, gripped the man's throat tighter, until the man was turning purple in the face.

"We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship.... We're on a diplomatic mission..."

Vader glared at the man from under his hood. Captain Antilles, as he was called, squirmed under his gaze, something Vader seemed to enjoy.

"If this is a consular ship, where is the ambassador?" The only reply Vader got was a strangled cry, Raymus Antilles was dead.

He threw the useless man's body at the wall, then turned to a nearby trooper.

"Commander," Vader growled," I want you to tear this ship apart until you've found those plans, and bring me the passengers, I want them alive!"

The storm trooper quickly nodded, and set off, leaving Vader to wait, but he already knew one thing, Senator Skywalker of Naboo was on this ship...there was no time to lose.

* * *

" How in the Force did you manage that?!" Obi-Wan demanded, when he and Luke were safely alone in a hopefully deserted house.

Luke sighed in exasperation," I don't know! I almost had them convinced I was some death stick addict named Ani Skyhopper, when I noticed one of them taking the hyperdrive off of the shuttle! I couldn't just let them rip it out like that..."

"Yes," Obi-Wan inferred," You could!"

Luke glared up at him," Well if you're so skilled, then why didn't you try to talk to them, _Mr. Negotiator_?"

Obi-Wan snorted," Maybe because_ someone," _he stared at Luke pointedly_,"_ kept telling me they could handle it!"

Luke started to say something, but Obi-Wan cut in," You are just like-" He trailed off.

"Who?" Luke asked, his voice quietly.

Obi-Wan smiled slightly," Anakin Skywalker, when he was your age."

Luke visibly sighed in relief, glad Obi-Wan hadn't told him he was like his 'father' like so many ignorant people did, before realizing what had happened.

Finally, after a couple minuites of silence Obi-Wan said," Where's the ship right now?"

Luke hesitated," It's...um...lets just say its far from flyable condition."

Obi-Wan stared at Luke, incredulous," What did you _do_?"

"It wasn't me!" Luke replied, defending himself," As soon as the storm troopers saw a lightsaber, they went crazy! I mean I tried to put the fire out, but-"

"_Fire_?"

Obi-Wan took a deep calming breath," Well, since we've established that shuttle is history, do you have any _better_ ideas, Luke?"

Luke pasued," Well I do have one...but I'll need to borrow your commlink, I'm sure Han will help out, if we bribe him, maybe."

* * *

A/N Okay, this was supposed to be longer actually, but it was too segmented, so I cut it in two, and I'll probably get around to Part IV later today, since I got it planned already. Please ,please, please, **review**!  
I'm sorry if it wasn't very good. I'm trying new styles and what not, and I was hoping to bring some comedic relief into this chapter.


	4. Discussions

**War and Hate **

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Way later than I intended, sorry guys!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, for I am not George Lucas.

A/N Here is Part IV( FINALLY.) I am sorry for long updating waits, I have a terrible time with writer's block, plus a lot of drama at school( man, highschool is lame) and I'm starting to sync with my one novel, but thats no excuse, so without further ado, here is the next part of **War and Hate**.

* * *

Part IV- Discussions

Ayslyn Kenobi walked briskly down the hall of the Rebellion's Yavin base. She had been called to the strategic planning room to help create an evacuation plan, so they were ready when the need arose. Despite her brisk pace, there was a deep pit of worry brewing under the surface.

The Yavin base was nearly electric with the feeling of anxiety, even the new recruits were nervous, and they didn't even know the half of it. Only a couple hours earlier, the ship _Tantive IV _had been boarded by the Imperials, meaning that their mission was in serious trouble unless Luke and Obi-Wan managed to find the droids. Not to mention the fact that Senator Leia Skywalker was now in the hands of Darth Vader.

The fact that Vader had personally been on the ship that had captured Leia would cause even more difficulty. After Obi-Wan and Luke retrieved the droids, they were to procede directly back to Yavin, leaving Leia to her fate, no matter the consequences.

However, in Ayslyn's opinion, even if Luke and her father followed the directions, the outcome could not be good. It was doubtful that Vader would be able to extract information from Leia, but he would undoubtedly torture her unmercifully.

Ayslyn contemplated the thought for a moment. It was hard for her to imagine Anakin Skywalker and Darth Vader as being the same person. Vader had killed so many people, without a thought or a care. To her it was impossible to think of him as the kind-hearted and fun-loving Jedi master she'd known before. It wasn't the same for Luke though, and that was dangerous.

Even Leia had lost all faith in her father, she openly opposed Vader, loathed him even, but Luke didn't share the view. He hadn't said it openly though, Ayslyn could only feel it through their meld. Luke somehow...seemed to have a hope that his father could be redeemed.

Ayslyn did not share the sentiment, and if the other Jedi, or worse, the Rebel leaders, discovered this Luke would be done for.

She was pulled out of her contemplation by a short tap on her shoulder. Ayslyn spun around, anticipating it to be another young pilot wanting to know where the conference room was, but it was a middle-aged woman, slightly taller than herself.

" You are Ayslyn Kenobi, correct?" the woman inquired, her voice nervously raising in pitch.

Ayslyn hid her confusion well," I am."

The woman took a shaky breath," Come with me please," she grabbed Ayslyn by the arm and pulled her into the room opposite them. The woman slammed the door lock, and it wooshed to a close.

Ayslyn scrutinized her, the woman's frantic feelings were easily percieved through the Force.

"Did you need-"

The woman cut Ayslyn off quickly," I do not have time to explain, all I can say is the Rebellion has been betrayed."

Ayslyn's composure vansihed in that second," What? What do you mean?"

The woman looked even more anxious than before," I...Vader captured my family."

That was all she had to say before Ayslyn understood what had happened," He's using them as leverage to get inside information."

The woman nodded.

"What did you tell him?" Ayslyn asked, trying desperately to keep her voice calm.

"He knew of the Velmor mission," the woman replied, quietly.

"And?" Ayslyn prompted.

"And I told him about the Jedi stationed on Tatooine."

Ayslyn sighed, reaching for the door. This would become a disaster, if it wasn't one already.

"Wait!" The woman glanced at Ayslyn, pleadingly," Please don't tell...the others of what I've done.

Ayslyn dropped her hand," I must. They will need proof before they act, and we do not have time for dilberation."

The woman looked at Ayslyn, eyes glistening with tears," Please," her vocie cracked with emotion," Don't...just I can help you. I could lead Vader astray, just long enough to find the Jedi. Then..."

"Then what?" Ayslyn asked, her heart wrenching for the desperate woman in front of her.

"Perhaps, you could help me...rescue my children?"

Ayslyn frowned, caught between duty and compassion.

* * *

"The droids were programmed to meet us at your uncle's moisture farm, weren't they?" Obi-Wan asked Luke, as they once more climbed into the speeder.

Luke nodded," Yes, but knowing them, we'll be lucky if they are where they're supposed to be."

Obi-Wan chuckled briefly," Yes, a skill they have learned from their owners, I would presume."

Luke rolled his eyes," Perhaps you presume too much, Obi-Wan."

"And perhaps you presume too little, Luke."

Luke frowned," Maybe I just have faith in them."

The speeder roared to life, momentarily putting a stop to Obi-Wan and Luke's conversation. Not that it bothered Luke, the conversation was becoming much to personal for his liking.

Obi-Wan, however, found no problem in continuing the discussion.

" Are you just talking about the droids, or is this faith of yours more expansive than you are leading me to believe?" Obi-Wan inquired, as Luke turned off the main road to head toward his relative's farm.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan," Luke warned, sounding dangerously familiar.

Obi-Wan sighed," This is important! I am only trying to help you, Anakin..."

Obi-Wan trailed off, and neither of them said another word, until they caught sight of the smoke in the distance.

A/N This is more of a transitional chapter, but what do you think?


	5. New Plans

**War and Hate**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to music, trying to get some Star Wars juices flowing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or any recognizable characters.

A/N Part V is here, I'm sorry if anyone is upset by the wait, I've recently been a Harry Potter kick, meaning that all of my other fanfics suffer. I'm still in a HP rut here, but I wanted to update, so I hope this is adequate, please** review**!

* * *

Part V- New Plans

Ayslyn craned her neck around the corner, making sure no one was hanging around the ship, then turned back to Garren," Come on."

Garren followed the young Jedi around the corner, into an unmarked shuttle, much like the one Obi-Wan and Luke had taken off in.

Ayslyn slid into the pilot seat with a sigh, she was not a bad pilot, but she didn't enjoy flying all that much. As she began the pre-flight sequence, she continued her conversation with Garren.

"What makes you think this will work?"

Garren coughed slightly," I believe it is our only option. I contacted Vader shortly after our talk, I had just shut off the homing beacon, but according to him the signal had gone off hours earlier."

"But," Ayslyn started," That must mean that they found the shuttle already."

Garren shook her head," No. Vader's men had not contacted him-"

Ayslyn breathed a sigh of relief," Luke and my father must have found them."

Garren looked slightly skeptical," Either way, we do not have time. I told Vader that they must have found the beacon, and were returning to base."

Ayslyn nodded," And you'll place a new beacon on _this_ shuttle once we are a safe enough distance away from the actual base."

"Yes."

Ayslyn couldn't help but to be worried about this new plan. She knew she could trust Garren...and she wanted to help save Garren's kids, _but _at the same time she was going against what the Rebellion had said to do. And what about Luke and her father?

Ayslyn sighed, she'd forgotten to tell them about the plan. Ayslyn turned to Garren," Do you know how to fly?"

Garren shrugged," A little."

Ayslyn sighed again, then turned back to the controls, and set it on automatic.

"Here," she stood," Sit in the pilot's chair for a moment. It's on automatic so you shouldn't have to do anything."

Garren did as she said, and moved into the pilot chair. Ayslyn, meanwhile, made her way to the back of the shuttle.

She sat down in one of the not-so-comfortable chairs and cleared her thoughts, she was going to try to connect to Luke through their meld.

_Luke_

At first there was no response. She could not tell if he hadn't heard her or was ignoring it.

_LUKE!_

There was another brief moment of silence, before Ayslyn heard his tense reply.

_What is it?_

Ayslyn frowned at his tone of voice, there was something behind it. She focused her thoughts on him, and prepared to probe his thoughts slightly, to see what was wrong, but Luke immediately shut her out.

_Not now._

Ayslyn groaned, _Luke, what's going on?_

_We've just seen smoke coming from the direction of my aunt and uncle's farm-where the droids were supposed to meet us._

Ayslyn could tell there was more he wasn't telling her, but let it drop, she didn't have time to interrogate him.

_Great. Look, we've had to make a change in plans. Vader knew where you were._

_How? What about Leia?_

Ayslyn took another deep breath, trying to concentrate, _I'm with a woman called Garren, Vader was using her children as leverage to get information. We're tricking Vader into capturing our shuttle, then we'll try to rescue Leia and Garren's children. _

Luke didn't hesitate to join in, _We'll help you._

_What about the droids, Luke?_

_Don't worry, we'll get them. Be on the look out for the Falcon._

Ayslyn was pulled back from her conversation by Garren's panicked voice," They've found us."

* * *

Vader grinned ferally at Leia, she was sitting in an interrogation room, awaiting her fate.

"Senator Skywalker."

She glared at him_," Vader." _

_"_ I do not deserve your hostilities, Senator, you are the one who is a traitor to the Empire."

"And I am proud of that...it's what my parents would've done, if they were _alive."_

Vader glowered down at her, feeling what was left of his former self squirm.

He turned to the other guards," Leave us."

They hastily complied.

" Do not waste your time being a foolish idealist, Leia."

Leia rolled her eyes," You lost the right to ever tell me what was best when you murdered my parents, _Vader_."

" You know the truth, Leia. I _am_ your father," he growled, throwing off his hood, and revealing his face. It was very much the face of Anakin Skywalker, but Leia knew it was all that was left the man she had once called father.

"You are not my father, my father would never have done what you have."

Vader probed deeper into her mind, sensing something, when he finally realized what it was, he found himself laughing slightly.

"But does your brother feel the same way?"

* * *

A/N Please review?


End file.
